The Catventures Of Bob And Tom
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Bob And Tom, the two loveable male cat villagers, have weird misadventures in Seaside Hill's Animal Crossing town of Edisaes, with the two often enjoying each other's company while also unintentionally getting on each others' nerves. And the female cat villager, Katt, tags along often with them, sometimes to their dismay.
1. Bob and Tom

**The Catventures Of Bob And Tom**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: You gotta love Bob and Tom... both of those male cats are just crazy. And yes, I have Animal Crossing New Leaf, if it wasn't made obvious. So the Animal Crossing town of Edisaes is officially real now. Enjoy!

* * *

A pretty quiet night. In the Animal Crossing village of Edisaes in Seaside Hill.

"Hmm. It's so quite here, pthhhpth." Bob commented to Tom as the two male cat villagers were looking towards the west, sitting on the sandy beach

"Yeah. That new Dream Suite is sure taking a while to be completed, me-YOWZA," Tom admitted as he turned his head to Bob.

"So, what do you dream of?" Bob asked as he moved his hands around.

Tom smirked, stretching his arms as he then folded them. "Oh, you know. A gym for me to show off how cool I am."

Bob laughed, shaking his head. "You? Cool? Pthhhpth, you wouldn't be cool even if it-"

Katt walked up to Bob and Tom, the female brown cat interrupting their conversation. "Hey you two, you shouldn't be fighting over such a little matter, purrty!"

"Yeah, what do you know, me-YOWZA?" Tom asked as he glanced at Katt.

Katt smirked as she pulled out a basket full of bright, pink peaches, holding it with both of his hands. "That fruits are really yummy during the winter!" She then headed towards the ledge leading upward, with Bob and Tom resuming their watching of the waves. 


	2. Sandy Pitfalls

"So, how about those talking plants, pthhhpth?" Bob asked as he had his hands on his hips, walking on the northern beach shore of Edisaes alongside Tom as they walked underneath the palm trees with bananas and coconuts in them.

"They were okay, I guess. The female, grass type Pokemon plants were weird, but nice, me-YOWZA," Tom remarked as he shrugged, his eyes lowered. "That Petey Piranha guy, though, he's something that I would expect out of Beetlejuice or something."

It was then that Tom fell in a pitfall, with Bob gasping as Tom yelped, struggling to break free of the sand.

"Help, help!" Tom called out as he tried to struggle his way out, but couldn't. "**My leg**, me-YOWZA!"

"Oh... pthhhpth!" Bob panicked as he trembled, his hands on his face. "I just don't know what to do- _AHH!_"

The purple male cat then fell in a pitfall right next to Tom, both of the cats calling out for help as they struggled. Mr. Resetti looked down from the cliff above them, a devious smirk across his face as he watched Bob and Tom continue to scream for help while struggling in the sand.


	3. It Had To Be Bees

"Bob." Tom stated as he and Bob were watching a group of bees circling around a tree full of pink peaches. "I don't think we're gonna get those peaches, me-YOWZA."

"Nonsense, Tom!" Bob laughed as he pulled out a slingshot, holding it in his right hand as he aimed it at the beehive. "I'll knock them down and drive them off so we can get the peaches, pthhhpth!"

"Bob, wait-" Tom tried to stop Bob but the purple cat fired off a pebble at the beehive, knocking it down as all the bees emerged, spotting Tom and Bob. The two male cat villagers screamed as they ran away as fast as they could, with the bees chasing them as Curlos watched, holding a fishing rod in his left hand.

"Hmm. Wonder what's with them?" Curlos commented as he watched Bob and Tom run away in fear. He shrugged, going on with his business.

Tom and Bob screamed as they kept running, deciding to try and hide into the mayor's house, but couldn't open the door.

"It's closed shut, pthhhpth!" Bob exclaimed as he began sweating nervously.

"D'oh!" Tom exclaimed as he slapped his forehead with his right paw, glancing at the cliff as he sighed. "We're gonna have to take a dive. Are you ready, me-YOWZA?"

Hearing the bees coming in closer, Bob whimpered as he squinted his eyes. "Oh, if we must... pthhhpth..."

Taking a breath, Bob and Tom jumped off the cliff, landing head first into the sand as they struggled to get out, with the bees following them down. Screaming, Bob and Tom swam out into the sea, diving underwater to avoid the bees, who circled around the spot where the two cats dove. Bob and Tom resurfaced behind the rocks underneath the giant red bridge, panting as they were paralyzed by jellyfish, screaming in pain as they struggled to move.


	4. No Umbrella For The Rain

Bob and Tom watched as the clear blue sky got darker, with storm clouds rolling in as the two cats glanced at each other, both of them sitting on the yellow bench near the Edisaes town hall.

"Another storm is coming, pthhhpth," Bob remarked as he folded his arms together.

"Do you have an umbrella, me-YOWZA?" Tom asked as he faced Bob, his hands down on his lap.

Bob sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Ehh... about that, I gave it to Toadette."

"...What?" Tom remarked as his eyes widened, shaking his head. "Why would you do that?"

Bob smiled as he faced Tom, nodding his head. "Because she gave me a wharf roach in response! A wharf roach, pthhhpth!"

Tom slapped his forehead with his left hand as he sighed, shaking his head in disgust. "Bob, you are such an idiot sometimes..."

It then began raining as thunder boomed loudly, with Tom pulling out his umbrella as he held it above himself and Bob.

"You should be thankful you have me, me-YOWZA." Tom stated as he chuckled, continuing to boast about himself as he held his umbrella with both of his hands. "Without me around, you would have no idea of what to do."

It was then that lightning zapped Tom's umbrella, electrocuting Tom as he twitched in pain, his entire blue fur sizzling as Bob gasped, both of the cats getting wet by the rain.

"I guess I should be thankful for you, Tom. Pthhhpth," Bob chuckled as he wrapped his arm around the zapped Tom, who growled in annoyance as the two kept sitting on the bench, with the rain pouring harsher.


End file.
